Ben Tennyson VS Sonic the Hedgehog
Scythe Watch= Description Ben_10_VS_Sonic.PNG.png|Scythe Watch V.1 Alien_X_VS_Super_Sonic.PNG|Scythe watch V.2 Ben 10 vs Sonic. They're two of the worlds greatest heroes. Cocky, yes. Transformation heavy, hell ya. But no matter what, they'll always be there to save the day. It's time, to see who's control over reality holds domination. Interlude Ben Tennyson Sonic The Hedgehog DEATH BATTLE Conclusion |-| PhoenixFirestorm= This is a What-if? Death Battle between Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 and Sonic the Hedgehog from SEGA. Description Two of our cocky main protagonist, Ben 10 and Sonic the Hedgehog. Will the Alien Transformer continue to keep his title of the saviour of the universe? Or will the Blue Blur take it from him? Interlude Wiz: Two heroes, saviour of their universe and with cocky attitudes. Boomstick: Yet, they do anything to protect their friends. Wiz: Ben 10, Wielder of the Omnitrix... Boomstick: ...And Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest Hedgehog alive. Wiz: For this match, we will be analysing each combatant's feats through their original canon sources and related media supporting it. This will exclude alternate contrary sources like the Archie Comics, Sonic Boom or the Ben 10 Reboot. As for this battle match up, Sonic will be allowed his video game power ups as a way to even out with the Omnitrix. As for Ben's Omnitrix, it will be his Omnitrix that he used in Omniverse, which is meant to have many more improvements from the original. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ben 10 Wiz: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson was just a ten year old boy who hated school and prompt to have the worst summer vacation ever. Boomstick: And that was until a strange meteor fell from the sky. Inside it was a strange watch device called the Omnitrix. Wiz: The Omnitrix is a portable watch device that alters Ben's DNA and transform him into numerous variety of alien species. Boomstick: Before Ben found the Omnitrix, a strange alien Vilgax was on the search for it. Wiz: With the Omnitrix, Vilgax plans to rule the universe with an army of alien species. Boomstick: But that will have to be delayed because Ben found the Omnitrix first before Vilgax did. Wiz: From the start, Ben had the original Omnitrix followed by the Ultimatrix and finally, the new and improved version of the original Omnitrix that Ben now welds. The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner device, a distress signal, a universal translator, a energy feedback pulse blast for anyone trying to force it off Ben's wrist and a security lock that only lets Ben use the Omnitrix. Boomstick: Whenever Ben comes across a new alien species, he can use the DNA scanner to add into his transformation collection. He has different types of aliens that can control elements like Shocksquatch's lightning, Water Hazard's water, Big Chill's ice, Terraspin's wind, Armodrillo's earth and Heatblast's fire. Wiz: As Swampfire, he can control plants and shoot powerful fire blasts, as Chromastone, he can absorb energy and shoot it back to his opponents, as Humungousaur, he is huge and has strength strong enough to create massive shockwaves and is strong enough to carry even Ben's biggest alien, Way Big. Boomstick: Speaking of which, Way Big is definitely stronger than Humungousaur in every way, he is as huge as a giant story building, can shoot cosmic beams to hit a pure energy being and create cosmic storms. Wiz: There are also speed aliens like XLR8 or Fasttrack, fast flying aliens like Jetray, aliens who can morph into technology like Upgrade, tough aliens like Diamondhead who can take explosions like they were nothing or intelligent aliens like Brainstorm or Grey Matter. Overall, there are many more aliens in Ben's Omnitrix. In fact there are 1,000,912 aliens in the Omnitrix. Boomstick: One of the greatest feats Ben pull out was Feedback who held the entire Big Bang, absorbed it and fired it at an evil Chronosapien. Speaking of Chronospaiens, Ben can turn into Clockwork and control time. Wiz: But there is one alien that can solve almost anything, the Celestialsapien Alien X. Celestialsapiens are a group of alien species that were born in the Forge of Creation beyond the multiverse itself. Boomstick: That is something. Wiz: As Alien X, Ben can reverse time, tank a universe destroying weapon like it was nothing, recreated the entire universe, fly and move faster than light, super strength, clone himself, block and redirect energy blasts, telekinesis and created a galaxy sized black hole. Boomstick: Holy smoke, Alien X is no doubt Ben's most powerful transformation. Wiz: From the size of the black hole and how long it took at that time, Alien X can move 7 quadrillion times faster than light. However, inside Alien X are two personalities inside Ben and unless they all make an agreement, which could take billions of years, all that power is basically useless. Boomstick: But later Ben convinced the two personalities to give him full control of Alien X while the other two personalities argue with each other for eternity, so that doesn't matter. Wiz: Even without the Omnitrix, Ben is still pretty clever and has survived getting crushed by and giant boulder and survived falling several meters high. And while he doesn't have the powers of his aliens as a human, the Omnitrix has a fail safe that protects Ben and transforms into the alien he needed, it was fast enough to react to the Big Bang. Boomstick: What about his recharge mode on the Omnitrix that keeps on timing out on him? Wiz: The purpose of recharge mode is to protect Ben from the Omnitrix damaging him. But that was until Ben learned to use the Master Control which allows him to transform with just his mind and disables the limiter. This allows him to stay transformed indefinitely. However, what really hold Ben back is his immaturity and overconfidence, from being a ten year old. Boomstick: Like that one time he accidentally set the Omnitrix on self-destruct and charging it up for a few days can destroy the entire universe. Wiz: But overall, Ben has grown to become a reliable and successful hero at the age of sixteen. And he continues to work forward to protect anyone in the universe from danger. Ben: I'm not even gonna try to get one of my heavy hitters. Any one of my aliens is a better hero than the three of you combined. Sonic The Hedgehog Wiz: Dr. Eggman, known as Robotnik has plotted evil plans time and time again to create his own evil empire. Boomstick: But there is one speedy blue blur that always foils his plans. Wiz: Yep, his name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggman: Nothing can stop me now. Sonic: Who are you calling "Nothing"? Boomstick: When Eggman said nothing will stop him, it's like he is calling Sonic "Nothing". Sonic: Finally, someone gets it. Wiz: Sonic is an anthropomorphic blue Hedgehog who likes to run, eat chilli dogs and destroy Eggman's robots time and time again. Boomstick: Man, he likes to have fun does he? Wiz: Like all Hedgehog's in the Sonic world, Sonic can move at super high speeds. Boomstick: Wait, all Hedgehogs have supernatural speed? Wiz: I don't think SEGA cares, given to how Sonic is best friends with a Fox who could've easily devoured him to death. Boomstick: OK then, Sonic is a capable fighter who had fought many tough opponents or enemies like robots, demons or even a god-like water monster. He even destroyed part of a 14 million ton stalactite. Wiz: It would require Sonic a striking 200 kilotons of TNT to make that giant stalactite fall. Being a speedy fighter, Sonic can perform very good stunts and unleash signature attacks like the Spin Attack, Homing Attack, Blue Tornado, Sonic Booster, Insta-Shield or the Drop Dash. Boomstick: The Blue Blur even can use a number of power ups like elemental shields. The Flame Shield to protect against fire attacks and do a fireball spindash, The Thunder Shield to protect against lightning attacks and do a double jump and the Aqua Shield to breath underwater and do a high bouncing jump. Wiz: The Blue Hedgehog can also gain abilities from small alien beings called wisps. A wisps can grant Sonic different powers for a short time. One that gives Sonic abilities to turn into a red fireball, an ivory lightning strike, a cyan laser. Boomstick: A yellow drill, a violet black hole, a bomb, a ghost, a bunch of stuff, even a hungry hippo. But how fast can Sonic really go? Wiz: This is where we are going to look into Sonic's speed feats. While he has implied he could run the speed of light, but has yet to show that without the use of additional support. Boomstick: Just like that time he can follow a trail of rings at light speed. Wiz: His casual running speed is 768 mph. But in related sources, Sonic performed cool stunts in a 10,000 FPS camera, outran lightning, casually dodge bullets and caught up with a mach 209 Cyan Wisp. This puts one of his greatest speed and reaction feats at over 287 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: What about that time he outran that black hole at Terminal Velocity? And why isn't that Black Hole sucking up the Earth? Wiz: It's a Hyper-go-on based black hole. But still, Sonic managed to outrun it's pull for 30 seconds. Since black holes pull non-orbiting mass inward at 30% the speed of light. Sonic's top calculated speed without any additional support would be over 200,000,000 mph. Boomstick: Holy crap, that's gotta be extremely fast. Sonic could travel to different planets if he learned how to fly. Wiz: Well, there is a form that enhances Sonic's abilities. With the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can use the positive energy to transform into Super Sonic. This form grants Sonic high speed flight, near invulnerability, regeneration and move the speed of light. Boomstick: But wait, this isn't his most powerful form. After enhancing the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald, Sonic transforms into Hyper Sonic. This form gives Sonic all Super Sonic's abilities, become totally invincible, do a flash attack that destroys nearby enemies and move faster than the speed of light. Wiz: These super forms however, cannot be maintained without a steady amount of rings though. While Sonic himself is very impressive, there are some weaknesses about him. Boomstick: Yep, Sonic is quite cocky and arrogant. So he can be a bit off guard when underestimating his opponents. Wiz: But his greatest weakness is none other than HH2OO. Boomstick: What's that stand for? Wiz: Water. Boomstick: Of course, Sonic learn to swim already and save our ears from that nightmare music. Sonic drowns in Hydrocity Zone. Wiz: Sonic may by quite impatient and all, but he always goes out there to help those in need. Boomstick: The Blue Blur's gotta go fast. Infinite: I'll show you how outclassed you really are! Sonic: I'm in a class all my own! Time to put-up or shut up, Infinite! Death Battle At a city, an army of robotic drones attack and destroy the city. Upgrade appears to take control of one of the drones and uses it to destroys a majority of them. Suddenly, a blue blur appears and destroys the rest of the robots. Upgrade: Whoa, what the heck? The blue blur then hits the Upgrade controlled drone which pops Upgrade out. Upgrade: Ow, that hurt? Hey you... Upgrade transforms back into Ben. The blue blur appears to be Sonic. Ben: That hurt, I was destroying those robots. Sonic: Then why were you one of them? Are you working for Eggman? Ben: Who is Eggman? Sonic: I don't have time for this. Sonic attempts to hit Ben with a spin attack. Ben blocks with his arms and makes Sonic hit the Omnitrix, causing it to use the pulse blast that knocks Sonic into a nearby building. The Omnitrix beeps. Omnitrix: DNA sample not recognised. Ben: Then what is he, an ugly blue hedgehog? Sonic: Well that's new. Sonic gets up. Sonic: You won't get away with this. Ben: Oh yeah, it's hero time. Ben transforms into XLR8. Both combatants prepare to fight. '---FIGHT---' XLR8 and Sonic begin clashing at full speed and then running across the entire town. XLR8: How fast can you go? Sonic: Just as fast than you'll ever be. XLR8: Then let's see you handle this. XLR8 uses his tail to attack Sonic and hits him. As Sonic gets up, XLR8 approaches him and kicks him swiftly and then knocks Sonic back. Sonic: That's it. Sonic runs at full speed and attacks XLR8 with multiple spin attacks everywhere. XLR8: So, you want to play dodge ball, huh? XLR8 then transforms into Cannonbolt and curled into a ball to attack Sonic. As the two spinners collide Sonic is completely overpowered due to Cannonbolt's sheer defenses. Sonic: OK then. Sonic uses his yellow wisps. Yellow Wisp: DRILL!!! Sonic turns into a yellow drill to drill underneath the ground. Cannonbolt: What was that? The ground shakes beneath Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: Uh oh. The drill hits Cannonbolt and knocks him back. Cannonbolt: Ok, time for a new alien. Cannonbolt turns into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: DIAMONDHEAD!!! The drill then pops up again and attacks Diamondhead. But Diamondhead blocks it with a shield and then punches Sonic reverting him back into Sonic. Sonic: What? Diamonds? Diamondhead then shoots out crystals, which Sonic dodges. Diamondhead then creates a huge amount of crystals on the ground. Sonic then uses the purple wisp. Purple Wisp: FRENZY!!! Sonic with the purple wisp power chews and smashes through all of Diamondhead's crystals. Diamondhead: Ok then. Diamondhead turns into Heatblast. Heatblast then melts the tar on the road and slows Sonic down. Heatblast then shoots a powerful fire blast at Sonic forcing the wisp power to fade. Sonic: How many of those guys does he have? Heatblast: This is going to be heated. Heatblast then releases a power supernova which Sonic then uses the Flame Shield to protect himself and then knocks Heatblast away with the fireball spindash and then uses the Red Wisp Burst. Red Wisp: BURST!!! Sonic then attacks Heatblast with full speed which knocks him back. Heatblast: I think you need to cool off. Heatblast transforms into Water Hazard. Sonic: What? Water Hazard shoots powerful Water blast that stops and Sonic and then reverts him back. Sonic: Water? Water Hazard: That's not all. Water Hazard turns into Big Chill and blasts a powerful ice breath that freezes Sonic. But Sonic vibrates out and attacks Sonic again but Big Chill turned intangible. Sonic: What? Big Chill: You can't touch me, hedgehog. Sonic: Oh yeah. Sonic uses the Ivory Wisp. Ivory Wisp: LIGHTNING!!! Sonic transforms into a lightning bolt and shocks Big Chill. Big Chill falls to the ground but then turns into Feedback. Feedback: Let's see you take this Feedback absorbs Sonic (as Sonic is literally lightning) and blasts him out into a nearby build wall. Sonic turns back. Feedback then turns into Way Big. Sonic: Whoa, that's huge. But bigger is supposed to be better? Way Big then tries to step on Sonic. But Sonic Dodges. Way Big then fires and Cosmic ray which Sonic narrowly dodges. Sonic: That is crazy. Sonic then uses the Blue Tornado and whirls Way Big up and knocks him down. Way Big then turns into Atomix and charges up his power. Atomix: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! Sonic then tries to approach Atomix in the air. Atomix: NUCLEAR WINNER!!! Atomix creates a powerful nuclear blast which knocks Sonic far away. However, Sonic turns into Super Sonic. Atomix: What? Sonic: Super Sonic Style! Sonic flies at high speed and hits Atomix multiple times. Atomix then turns into Alien X. Alien X: ALIEN X! As Super Sonic charges into Alien X. Alien X then flicks Super Sonic into the air. Sonic: You're kidding me Sonic then uses the Super Emeralds to turn into Hyper Sonic. Sonic: Now I'll show you! Hyper Sonic flies into Alien X and pushes him back with Alien X blocking the attack. Alien X: Surprise! Alien X punches Hyper Sonic into outer space and then chases him to punch Hyper Sonic even further into space. Sonic: So that's how it is, huh? Alien X and Hyper Sonic begin their final battle. Hyper Sonic and Alien X clash and fly through space, with Alien X accidentally destroying a random planet in the process. Sonic: Whoa! Alien X catches up with Hyper Sonic using the spin attack to knock Alien X back. The Wisps to surround Hyper Sonic. Wisp: Unlimited Colors! Alien X begins to counter strike. Wisps: LASER! DRILL! BURST! SPIKES! CUBE! HOVER! ROCKET! FRENZY! VOID! ASTEROID! EAGLE! RHYTHM! LIGHTNING! QUAKE! BOMB! The Wisps begin to circle around for Hyper Sonic's move. Wisp: Final Color Blaster! Hyper Sonic uses the homing attack at high speed with the wisps powers to attack Alien X. Alien X then counters with a powerful punch. Both attacks collide and creates a huge supernova explosion. Both combatants are still unscathed. Sonic: What's the matter? Got nothing left? Sonic then charges at Alien X. Alien X then raises his arm. Alien X: Stop! Alien X stops Hyper Sonic with his telekinesis. Sonic: What? (struggles) I can't move. Alien X: Seconded. Alien X draws a huge circle in the air. Alien: Reverse Time carried. Alien X releases a time wave on Sonic which reverts him back into normal Sonic. Sonic gets shocked of the result. Sonic: What did you do? Alien X: I had reversed you to the time before you transformed. Alien X duplicates himself into many Alien X's Sonic: What are you? Alien X: This is Alien X, he controls all of reality. Sonic: Oh, shoot. Alien X: This is over. All the Alien X's circle around Sonic to create a black hole. Sonic gets sucked in the black hole. Sonic: (screams) The black hole closes and Alien X returns his duplicates back. '---KO---' Alien X returns back to earth and reverts to Ben with the crowd cheering for Ben's victory. In outer space, a red shoe is floating. Results Boomstick: Well, there goes our boi Sonic. Wiz: Sonic may have the advantage in speed and power, but Ben's varied arsenal in his Omnitrix proved to be way more powerful than what Sonic can do. Boomstick: The elemental shields and wisps however, did counter some of Ben's aliens. But then again, Ben can do the same by changing his aliens. Wiz: By narrowing down the aliens and power ups, Ben pretty much has the upper hand on this one. Though some of Ben's fastest aliens like XLR8 or Fasttrack are not as fast as Sonic's relativistic top running speed. But other aliens like Jetray, Clockwork or Alien X can match Sonic's top speed. Boomstick: Of course there are aliens that are stronger than Sonic. Wiz: Even without the Omnitrix's master control, the result wouldn't have been any different. Given Ben's most powerful aliens, can pretty much can counter everything Super or even Hyper Sonic can throw at. Boomstick: But Sonic is faster than Ben, couldn't he have killed Ben before he transformed? Wiz: The Omnitrix has a fail safe that protects Ben from getting killed by almost all physical means. The Omnitrix is even fast enough to react to the Big Bang. The speed of the Big Bang is around 180 quadrillion times the speed of light. That's way faster than Sonic's top speed, even Hyper Sonic wouldn't be able to match that. Boomstick: What about Chaos Control? Couldn't Sonic stop time or even go back in time. Wiz: While Sonic can use Chaos Control, he never used the time stopping ability in canon. Regarding going back in time, Sonic would require a second individual to go back in time. Even then, Alien's like Clockwork or Alien X can sense the Sotobro Effect, a time ripple effect, to prevent either of those from happening. Boomstick: Speaking of time, Ben had the advantage in that one too. Wiz: Right, even while Hyper Sonic is physically invulnerable, it doesn't protect him from time abilities. Just like that time Metal Overlord used Chaos Control to stop time on Super Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Thus, Alien X was able to reverse time to revert Sonic's time before he transformed. So given Ben varied arsenal can counter Sonic's attacks and Alien X proved to have universal feats while Hyper Sonic does not, puts this battle at Ben's favour. Boomstick: But Sonic defeated Solaris and the Time Eater, that is more than enough to defeat Alien X, right? Wiz: No, two reasons. One, even though Solaris or the Time Eater were technically defeated at the hands of Sonic, that doesn't put him at universal levels. Given that Solaris and the Time Eater still have hax abilities Sonic does not possess. Boomstick: Of course Second, Sonic had help from the likes of Shadow, Silver and Classic Sonic to defeat those enemies. And as the rules apply in Death Battle, no outside help is allowed. Boomstick: Guess Sonic was too cocky to score a ten out of Ben. Wiz: The winner is Ben 10. Well, this battle had the longest fight out of all I have written. Next Time Gildarts Clive vs. All Might Trivia * The connection between Ben and Sonic is that both heroes are known to be cocky and arrogant, but does what is best for their friends and people. Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:Video Game vs Cartoon themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Sega Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:SSB Vs CNPTE Themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Scythe Watch Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles